Atrial tachyarrhythmias are the most common atrial arrhythmia, presently estimated to affect approximately 2.3 million Americans. There are two primary forms of atrial tachyarrhythmias, AF and AFl, with relative occurrence in their chronic forms of about 10:1, respectively. Current projections suggest that by the year 2050, between about twelve and about fifteen million Americans will suffer from AF. The enormity of the problem is magnified by its well-described clinical consequences: thromboembolic stroke, congestive heart failure (“CHF”), cognitive dysfunction, and possibly increased mortality.
Many different factors can promote the initiation and maintenance of AF and AFl. Several cardiac disorders can predispose patients to AF, including coronary artery disease, pericarditis, mitral valve disease, congenital heart disease, CHF, thyrotoxic heart disease, and hypertension. Many of these are thought to promote AF by increasing atrial pressure and/or causing atrial dilation. AF also occurs in individuals without any evidence of heart or systemic disease, a condition known as “lone AF,” which primarily involves the autonomic nervous system.
Both AF and AFl are maintained by a reentry mechanism. Specifically, atrial tissue continually excites itself, creating reentrant, i.e. circular or tornado-like patterns of excitation. AFl is generally defined as a macro-reentrant circuit, which can rotate around a functional or anatomic line of block. Major anatomical structures are usually involved in defining one or several simultaneous reentry circuit(s), including the region between superior and inferior venae cavae in the right atrium, and the pulmonary vein region in the left atrium. If the cycle length (“CL”) of the reentry remains relatively long, one-to-one conduction can remain throughout the entire atria and AFl can be observed. However, if the CLs of reentry circuits are sufficiently short, waves of excitation produced by the reentrant circuit break up in the surrounding atrial tissue and AF can ensue. The morphology of electrograms during AFl or AF depends on the anatomic location and frequency of reentrant circuits that cause the arrhythmia.
There are clear interactions between AF and AFl. AFl is defined as the presence of a single, constant, and stable reentrant circuit. AF, on the other hand, can be due to random activation in which multiple reentrant wavelets of the leading circle type (mother rotor) continuously circulate in directions determined by local excitability, refractoriness, and anatomical structure. AF can be converted to AFl, and vice versa, spontaneously or as a result of an intervention, such as drug administration, DC cardioversion, or atrial pacing.
AF is the most prevalent clinical arrhythmia in the world and, with an aging population, has the potential of becoming an increasing cause of morbidity and mortality. Although several options for pharmaceutical treatment exist, for some patients, particularly those with paroxysmal AF, drug therapy can be ineffective. In addition, anti-arrhythmic drugs can have serious proarrhythmic side effects. Therefore, non-pharmacologic treatments of AF are needed.
One alternative to pharmacological treatment of AF is a cardiac ablation procedure. While there have been many advances in ablative techniques, these procedures are not without risks. Such risks can include cardiac perforation, esophageal injury, embolism, phrenic nerve injury, and pulmonary vein stenosis. There are also implantable devices currently on the market for the treatment of atrial tachyarrhythmias. Some of these devices apply near-field overdrive pacing, also known as antitachycardia pacing (“ATP”); conventional high-energy far field defibrillation shocks; or a combination thereof. As described, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,708 to Combs et al., ATP works by delivering a burst of pacing stimuli at an empirically chosen frequency at a single pacing site in order to stimulate the excitable gap of a reentrant circuit, disrupting and terminating the circuit.
The use of an alternative kind of ATP delivered from far-field electrodes and known as far-field overdrive pacing has been proposed for implantable devices as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,600 to Adams et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,687 to Ayers, U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,342 to Park et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,516 to Ujhelyi et al., and U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,079,891, and 7,113,822 to Kroll. U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,687 to Ayers and U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,459 to Mehra et al. both describe an overdrive pacing arrangement that is delivered from near-field electrodes instead of far-field electrodes. The overdrive pacing arrangement is described in these patents as being used in conjunction with conventional kinds of defibrillation therapy where the overdrive pacing is utilized to prevent the recurrence of an AF.
Although ATP can be effective for slower AFls, the effectiveness of ATP can diminish for CLs below about two hundred milliseconds (“ms”) and can be ineffective for faster AFl and AF. ATP failure can occur when the pacing lead is located at a distance from the reentrant circuit and the pacing-induced wavefront is annihilated before reaching the circuit. This can be a highly probable scenario for faster arrhythmias. In addition, the continued application of far-field ATP is known to potentially induce ventricular fibrillation, although the timing of the delivery of ATP can reduce the potential for inducing ventricular fibrillation and potential recurrence of AF as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,991 to Warren, U.S. Pat. No. 6,847,842 to Rodenhiser et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,110,811 to Wagner et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,120,490 to Chen et al.
Another manner in which atrial arrhythmias have been treated is with standard external defibrillators with the patient sedated during delivery of a defibrillation shock. There have also been external defibrillation systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,270 to Ramsey, specifically designed for use with atrial arrhythmias. However, in order to provide an external shock that can effectively terminate arrhythmias with electrode placed externally on the body, such systems must provide higher energy shocks than would be required by implantable devices. In addition, externally applied shocks necessarily recruit more of the skeletal musculature resulting in potentially more pain and discomfort to the patient.
Another method of treatment for patients with recurrent persistent AF is the implantable atrial defibrillator (“IAD”), such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,370 to Charms, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,536 to Mirowski. Although initial clinical trials have shown that IADs have a high specificity and sensitivity to AF and deliver safe and effective shocks, the energy level needed for successful cardioversion can exceed the pain threshold. Endocardial cardioversion shock energies greater than 0.1 J are perceived to be uncomfortable (Ladwig, K. H., Marten-Mittag, B., Lehmann, G., Gundel, H., Simon, H., Alt, E., Absence of an Impact of Emotional Distress on the Perception of Intracardiac Shock Discharges, International Journal of Behavioral Medicine, 2003, 10(1): 56-65), and patients can fail to distinguish energy levels higher than this and find them equally painful. The pain threshold depends on many factors, including autonomic tone, presence of drugs, location of electrodes and shock waveforms. Moreover, pain thresholds can be different from patient to patient.
Various approaches have sought to lower the energy level required for effective atrial fibrillation. A number of systems, such as, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,836 to Kreyenhagen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,967 to KenKnight, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,081,746, 6,085,116, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,292,691 to Pendekanti et al., and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,556,862 and 6,587,720 to Hsu et al. disclose application of atrial pacing pulses in order to lower the energy level necessary for atrial defibrillation shocks. The energy delivered by pacing pulses is relatively nominal in comparison to defibrillation shocks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,468 to Mongeon et al. discloses applying cycles of low energy pulse bursts to the atrium to terminate atrial arrhythmias. U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,079 to Warman et al. discloses applying low-rate ventricular pacing before delivering atrial defibrillation pulses. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,246,906 and 6,526,317 to Hsu et al. disclose delivering both atrial and ventricular pacing pulses prior to delivering an atrial defibrillation pulse. U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,999 to Ayers et al. discloses the use of biphasic shocks for atrial defibrillation. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,233,483 and 6,763,266 to Kroll discloses the use of multi-step defibrillation waveform, while U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,500 to Cooper et al. discloses delivering two reduced-energy, sequential defibrillation pulses instead of one larger energy defibrillation pulse.
Other systems have sought to lower the patient's perception of the pain associated with atrial defibrillation shocks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,187 to Adams applies electromagnetic stimulation of nerve structures in the area of the shock to block the transmission of the pain signal resulting from the shock. U.S. Pat. No. 6,711,442 to Swerdlow et al. and U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,155,286 and 7,480,351 to Kroll et al. disclose application of a “prepulse” prior to application of a high voltage shock pulse in order to reduce the perceived pain and startle response caused by the shock pulse. U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,066 to Kroll et al. discloses a drug delivery system in combination with anti-tachy pacing for inhibiting pain upon detection of atrial fibrillation. U.S. Pat. No. 7,142,927 to Benser measures the physical displacement of an unconscious patient in response to various shock levels and programs an arrhythmia treatment device to provide shocks that will not cause an excessive level of discomfort.
Despite these efforts, there remains a need for improved atrial arrhythmia treatment methods and devices enabling successful electrical treatment without exceeding the pain threshold of any given patient and without relying on pharmacological or ablative treatments.
Embodiments of methods and apparatus in accordance with the present disclosure provide for a three-stage atrial cardioversion therapy to treat atrial arrhythmias within pain tolerance thresholds of a patient. An atrial arrhythmia treatment in accordance with various embodiments includes an implantable therapy generator adapted to generate and selectively deliver a three-stage atrial cardioversion therapy and at least two leads operably connected to the implantable therapy generator, each lead having at least one electrode adapted to be positioned proximate the atrium of a heart of the patient. The atrial arrhythmia treatment device is programmed with a set of therapy parameters for delivering a three-stage atrial cardioversion therapy to a patient via both a far-field configuration and a near-field configuration of the electrodes upon detection of an atrial arrhythmia by the atrial arrhythmia treatment device.
The three-stage atrial cardioversion therapy includes a first stage for unpinning of one or more singularities associated with an atrial arrhythmia, a second stage for anti-repinning of the one or more singularities associated with the atrial arrhythmia, and a third stage for extinguishing of the one or more singularities associated with the atrial arrhythmia. In various embodiments, the first stage comprises two to ten far-field atrial cardioversion pulses of more than 10 volts and less than 100 volts. In one such embodiment, the first stage comprises two biphasic pulses with a voltage amplitude ranging from 10 volts to 30 volts. Pulse duration may be less than 10 milliseconds and a pulse coupling interval ranges 20 to 50 milliseconds, and the first stage has a total duration of less than two cycle lengths of the atrial arrhythmia and is triggered in relation to an R-wave and delivered within a ventricular refractory period with an energy of each biphasic atrial cardioversion pulse less than 0.1 joules.
In an embodiment, the second stage comprises five to ten far field pulses of ultra-low energy monophasic pulses with a pulse duration of more than 5 and less than 20 milliseconds and a pulse coupling interval of between 70-100% of the cycle length of the atrial arrhythmia. In one such embodiment, the second stage comprises six monophasic shocks of one volt to three volts.
In an embodiment, the third stage comprises five to ten near field pulses with a pulse duration of more than 0.2 and less than 5 milliseconds and a pulse coupling interval of between 70-100% of the cycle length of the atrial arrhythmia. In one such embodiment, the third stage pulses are paced at 88% of the atrial fibrillation cycle length and at three times the near-field atrial capture threshold. The three-stage atrial cardioversion therapy is delivered in response to detection of the atrial arrhythmia with each stage having an inter-stage delay of between 50 to 400 milliseconds and in some embodiments, without confirmation of conversion of the atrial arrhythmia until after delivery of the third stage.
In various embodiments, an atrial arrhythmia treatment apparatus includes at least one electrode adapted to be implanted proximate an atrium of a heart of a patient to deliver far field pulses and at least one electrode adapted to implanted proximate the atrium of the heart of the patient to deliver near field pulses and sense cardiac signals. An implantable therapy generator is operably connected to the electrodes and includes a battery system operably coupled and providing power to sensing circuitry, detection circuitry, control circuitry, and therapy circuitry of the implantable therapy generator. The sensing circuitry senses cardiac signals representative of atrial activity and ventricular activity. The detection circuitry evaluates the cardiac signals representative of atrial activity to determine an atrial cycle length and detect an atrial arrhythmia based at least in part on the atrial cycle length. The control circuitry, in response to the atrial arrhythmia, controls generation and selective delivery of a three-stage atrial cardioversion therapy to the electrodes with each stage having an inter-stage delay of 500 to 400 and without confirmation of conversion of the atrial arrhythmia during the three-stage atrial cardioversion therapy. The therapy circuitry is operably connected to the electrodes and the control circuitry and includes at least one first stage charge storage circuit selectively coupled to the at least one far field electrode that selectively stores energy for a first stage of the three-stage atrial cardioversion therapy, at least one second stage charge storage circuit selectively coupled to the at least one far field electrode that selectively stores a second stage of the three-stage atrial cardioversion therapy, and at least one third stage charge storage circuit selectively coupled to the near field electrode that selectively stores a third stage of the three-stage cardioversion therapy.
The methods and devices of the present disclosure can exploit a virtual electrode polarization (“VEP”) enabling successful treatment of AF and AFl with an implantable system without exceeding the pain threshold of any given patient. This is enabled by far-field excitation of multiple areas of atrial tissue at once, rather than just one small area near a pacing electrode, which can be more effective for both AFl and AF. The methods can differ from conventional defibrillation therapy, which typically uses only one high-energy (about one to about seven joules) monophasic or biphasic shock or two sequential monophasic shocks from two different vectors of far-field electrical stimuli. To account for pain threshold differences in patients, a real-time feedback to the patient can be provided in estimating the pain threshold during the calibration and operation of the implantable device.
The methods and devices of embodiments of the present disclosure can utilize a low-voltage phased unpinning far-field therapy together with near-field therapy that forms the three-stage atrial cardioversion therapy to destabilize or terminate the core of mother rotor, which anchors to a myocardial heterogeneity such as the intercaval region or fibrotic areas. A significant reduction in the energy required to convert an atrial arrhythmia can be obtained with this unpinning, anti-repinning and then extinguishing technique compared with conventional high-energy defibrillation, thus enabling successful cardioversion without exceeding the pain threshold of a patient.
Applying far-field low energy electric field stimulation in an appropriate range of time- and frequency-domains can interrupt and terminate the reentrant circuit by selectively exciting the excitable gap near the core of reentry. By stimulating the excitable gap near the core of the circuit, the reentry can be disrupted and terminated. The reentrant circuit is anchored at a functionally or anatomically heterogeneous region, which constitutes the core of reentry. Areas near the heterogeneous regions (including the region of the core of reentry) will experience greater polarization in response to an applied electric field compared with the surrounding, more homogeneous tissue. Thus, the region near the core of reentry can be preferentially excited with very small electric fields to destabilize or terminate anchored reentrant circuits. Once destabilized, subsequent shocks can more easily terminate the arrhythmia and restore normal sinus rhythm.
Virtual electrode excitation can be used at local resistive heterogeneities to depolarize a critical part of the reentry pathway or excitable gap near the core of reentry. Various pulse protocols for a three-stage atrial cardioversion therapy to terminate atrial arrhythmias in accordance with aspects of the present invention are contemplated. In one aspect, the reentry is either terminated directly or destabilized by far-field pulses delivered in a first and second stage and then terminated by additional stimuli by near-field pulses delivered in a third stage of the three-stage atrial cardioversion therapy. The low energy stimulation can be below the pain threshold and, thus, may cause no anxiety and uncomfortable side effects to the patient. In another aspect, a phased unpinning far-field therapy can be delivered in response to a detected atrial arrhythmia, with post treatment pacing administered as a follow-up therapy to the phased unpinning far-field therapy.
To further optimize this low energy method of termination, multiple electric field configurations can be used to optimally excite the excitable gap near the core of reentry and disrupt the reentrant circuit. These field configurations can be achieved by placing several defibrillation leads/electrodes into the coronary sinus (with both distal and proximal electrodes), the right atrial appendage, and the superior venae cavae. In another embodiment, an electrode can be placed in the atrial septum. Electric fields can be delivered between any two or more of these electrodes as well as between one of these electrodes and the device itself (hot can configuration). In another aspect, segmented electrodes with the ability to selectively energize one or more of the electrode segments can be used. Modulation of the electric field vector can then be used to achieve maximum coverage of the entire atria within one set of shock applications or on a trial to trial basis. The optimal electric fields used and the correct sequence of fields can also be explored on a trial and error basis for each patient.
In another aspect of the present invention, a pain threshold protocol is implemented for the treatment. The device and a plurality of leads are implanted into a patient who is sedated or under anesthesia. When the patient is completely free from the effects of the sedation or anesthetic, the device is instructed to individually interrogate the implanted leads, with stimulation being activated between both the leads and also between the can and the leads. The patient is asked to indicate a level of discomfort for each stimulation. The stimulation energy is initially set at low values and then is increased in a ramp-up mode, and the patient is asked to indicate when their pain threshold is reached. Default maximum stimulation energy levels previously stored in the device are replaced by the custom values determined through this protocol, and the device is programmed to restrict therapy to energy levels that are below these custom values.
In another aspect of the present invention, pre-treatment external information from a variety of sources, e.g. an electrocardiogram or a magnetic resonance image of the patient, regarding the likely location of a reentrant loop can be used to facilitate certain aspects of the treatment. Such external information can be used to determine the suitability of a patient for the procedure, vis-a-vis alternate treatments such as ablation or drug therapy, and to determine lead selection and placement, or determine the initial lead energizing pattern.
In another aspect of the present invention, the morphology of an electrogram of an arrhythmia can be documented, stored, and compared to previously stored morphologies. Anatomic location(s) of the reentry circuit(s) may be determined by the specific anatomy and physiological remodeling of the atria, which are unique for each patient. The embodiment takes advantage of the observation that several morphologies of atrial arrhythmias tend to occur with higher frequency than others. Optimization of electric field configuration and pulse sequence of the therapy may be conducted separately for each electrogram morphology and stored in memory for future arrhythmia terminations. When an arrhythmia is detected, it will be determined whether the morphology of the electrogram of an arrhythmia is known. If it is, the optimized therapy stored in memory may be applied to convert that arrhythmia.
In an aspect of the present invention, a method for destabilization and termination of atrial tachyarrhythmia includes detecting an atrial tachyarrhythmia initiation from sensing of atrial electrical activity, estimating a minimum or dominant arrhythmia cycle length (CL), sensing ventricular electrical activity to detect a ventricular R-wave, delivering far-field atrial electrical shocks/stimulation as a pulse train from two to ten pulses during one or several cycles of AF/AFl, optionally delivering atrial pacing with CL generally from about 70% to about 100% of sensed atrial fibrillation cycle length (“AFCL”) minimum value, and (a) determining ventricular vulnerable period using R-wave detection to prevent or inhibit induction of ventricular fibrillation by atrial shock, (b) determining the atrial excitation threshold by applying electrical shock through different implanted atrial defibrillation leads and subsequently sensing for atrial activation, (c) determining pain threshold by a feedback circuit that uses information provided by the patient during both the implantation and calibration procedure, and during the execution of the device learning algorithms, (d) determining the ventricular far-field excitation threshold by applying electrical shock through different implanted atrial defibrillation leads and subsequently sensing for ventricular activation, (e) delivering far-field stimuli to the atria by sequentially delivering several pulses at energies above the atrial excitation threshold.
In another aspect of the present invention, an implantable cardiac therapy device for treating an atrium in need of atrial defibrillation includes one or more sensors comprising one or more implanted electrodes positioned in different locations for generating electrogram signals, one or more pacing implanted electrodes positioned in different locations for near-field pacing of different atrial sites, one or more implanted defibrillation electrodes positioned in different locations for far-field delivery of electrical current, and an implantable or external device which can be capable to deliver a train of pulses.
In one exemplary embodiment, the implantable device is implanted just under the left clavicle. This location places the device in approximate alignment with the longitudinal anatomical axis of the heart (an axis through the center of the heart that intersects the apex and the inter-ventricular septum). When the electrodes are implanted in this manner, the arrangement of the device and electrodes is similar in configuration to the top of an umbrella: the device constituting the ferrule of an umbrella, and the electrodes constituting the tines of the umbrella. The electrodes of the device are energized in sequential order to achieve electrical fields of stimulation that is similar to “stimulating” the triangles of umbrella fabric, one after the other, in either a clockwise or counter-clockwise manner or in a custom sequence. In one aspect, a right ventricular lead is positioned as part of the implantation. In another aspect, no ventricular lead is positioned, removing the need for a lead to cross a heart valve during lead implantation. Leads may be active or passive fixation.
In another aspect, the device can be fully automatic; automatically delivering a shock protocol when atrial arrhythmias are detected. In another aspect, the device can have a manual shock delivery; the device prompting the patient to either have a doctor authorize the device to deliver a shock protocol, or the device can prompt the patient to self-direct the device to deliver a shock protocol in order to terminate a detected arrhythmia. In another aspect, the device can be semi-automatic; a “bed-side” monitoring station can be used to permit remote device authorization for the initiation of a shock protocol when atrial arrhythmias are detected.
While the invention is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specifics thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the intention is not to limit the invention to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.